


Blood Red Sky

by icegirl99



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cemetery, Consensual Sex, Demon Sex, Demons, Gay Sex, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: On a lunar eclipse, Copia comes to help Papa through a rough night.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Blood Red Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not something I would normally write. But I have been wanting to explore the idea of a demon Papa III and vampire Copia. This is not an established relationship fic and currently has no bearing on my headcanon (meaning that this has nothing to do with my other fics). Please see the tags as this contains rough sex and blood.

It was dark, the only light that of the moon. The light cast long shadows on the ground from the tall trees. A lone figure in a cape and dark suit made his way through the rows of tombstones in the church graveyard. He came to a halt a few feet away from the counter of where the graveyard met the edge of the gardens. He stood still as a statue as he waited. 

"You came," a voice whispered as the image of his companion for the night came into view. The other man wore dark purple robes, adorned in gold grucifixes. Upon his head was a white and gold miter, his face covered in perfect black and white skull paint. On his hands were black gloves with golden claws. He took the form of a man, hiding his true form. The paleness of skin glowed in the moonlight, giving him a beautiful ethereal glow. 

"At the request of your father," the cloaked figure replied. 

Papa Emeritus III stepped forward and placed his hands gently on the shoulders of the other man. "Because if I had sent the request, you would not have come. Why did you agree?"

Cardinal Copia stared into the eyes of the dark Pope standing before him. "I am what you need tonight. Not a sibling of sin, not a ghoul." 

"It will be difficult for me to control my urges in my demonic state." 

"The lunar eclipse will enhance those urges. You will not easily break me like you would a human." 

"Is this what you want?" 

"I am here to help you, and this is what you need. So yes, I do." 

The Pope dropped his hands from the Cardinal's shoulders and he stepped back, shedding his clothes as he muttered under his breath. His appearance changed as he took on his true form. His pale skin darkened, turning a bright red. Long curved horns grew out of his head and large black wings sprouted from his back. His eyes darkened and his teeth became fanged. 

A loud howl broke the silence and suddenly Copia was knocked backward. His back made contact with the hard stone of the church's outer wall. He growled at the demon who had roughly pinned him against the wall. "Papa," he hissed as his suit was torn off of him, sharp claws scraping across his chest and down his thighs. 

Papa growled back as the scent of Copia's blood flooded his enhanced senses. The coppery smell sent his lust into overdrive and he ripped the remaining clothing from the Cardinal's body. 

Copia closed his eyes as he was hoisted off of the ground. The heat of Papa's demonic form had his own lust stirring within him. He moaned as Papa licked his neck with his long tongue. 

When the Cardinal opened his eyes he saw the moon turning blood red in the sky. He felt the energy from the eclipse wash over him and he knew the demon holding him hard against the cold stone wall felt it too. 

Papa shifted Copia in his arms and let out a low growl. The Cardinal cried out as Papa entered him in one shift, hard thrust. As the pain burned intensely, Copia felt a growing need to feed off of the Pope. He held off as the demon began to move inside of him.

"Change," Papa hissed, groaning as he thrust heavily into the Cardinal. "Now! Before I hurt you." 

"I won't be able to control my thirst, I will be as helpless as you," Copia groaned as his breath hitched with every thrust from the Pope. 

"So feed off me," Papa growled. "I can take it. I know you want to." He dropped his head to the Cardinal's shoulder and he sank his sharp teeth into his shoulder, the blood running down his chest. "You're covered in blood. Change and feed, Cardinal. You need it." 

Copia nodded, his entire body was trembling. As darkness fell upon them and the sky turned blood red, he turned his head upwards as he gave in to the intense thirst. 

Papa felt the warmth drain from his Cardinal's body as his skin turned ghastly pale and his teeth turned into long fangs. When Copia dropped his gaze, black eyes met bright red. The Cardinal smiled, flashing his sharp fangs, before turning his head and biting Papa on the neck. 

The demon cried out as his vampire partner sucked on his throat. Papa's thrusts increased as his lust started to near its peak. He wrapped a hand around Copia's hips, digging his claws into his skin and drawing more blood. 

As the hot demon blood ran down his throat, Copia took his hand and wrapped it around his cock. He jerked himself, moaning as he continued to feed off his Pope. The Cardinal soon began to meet Papa thrust for thrust and the pair cried out loudly in the night, filling the silence of the graveyard with their needy growls. 

"Papa," Copia let out a grunt as he felt his lust reach its peak. His cock pulsed in his hand as his orgasm washed over him. The Cardinal bit his lip, drawing and sucking his own blood mixed with the remnants of the demon's blood. 

Papa moaned and snapped his hips hard into Copia and the vampire moaned again as he felt Papa's hot cock twitch inside of him. 

The pair collapsed onto the ground, panting. Above them the moon slowly returned to its normal state, bathing them in white light. Both resumed their human forms, their naked bodies bruised and covered in blood and body fluids as they clung to one another in the moonlight.


End file.
